frenchflutterfansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:SetInfobox
I'm a Template, I work here. ---- }| |}} }}|settype}} }}} | Regular = }|prev}} Set§Icon.png | }|prev}} | }|prev}} }} | Wisp | Set-Flower | Flower per Butterfly = }|prev}} Set§Icon.png | }|prev}} | }|prev}} }} | }} | }} | width=30% style="vertical-align:bottom;" | }|settype}} }}} | Regular = Set§Icon.png | | }} | Wisp | Set-Flower | Flower per Butterfly = Set§Icon.png | | }} | }} | width=25% style="vertical-align:bottom;" | }|next}} | }|next}}|-|}}| |}} }}|settype}} }}} | Regular = }|next}} Set§Icon.png | }|next}} | }|next}} }} | Wisp | Set-Flower | Flower per Butterfly = }|next}} Set§Icon.png | }|next}} | }|next}} }} | }} | }} | width=4% style="text-align:right;vertical-align:center;" | }|next}} | }|next}} | ▶︎ | ▶︎ }} |} Set§Facebook.png | Set§Facebook2.png | | }} | }} }|settype}} }}} | Regular = }|unlockscore}} | }|unlockscore}} }}} | 0 = }|desc}} | Le set est débloqué quand le joueur atteind le score Flutterpedia de }|unlockscore}} . }} }} | }|available}} | The set of butterflies was only available during a limited-time }|settype}} Event, from }|eventtime}} by normal breeding. After the event ended its butterflies can be bought through the Special Visitor for . }|reward}} | For completing the set during the time limit, }|reward}} | Decoration = a third and animated Decoration | Upgrade = an upgrade of the rarest butterfly's Special Ability}} as reward was awarded. }} | The set of butterflies is only available during a limited-time }|settype}} Event, from }|eventtime}} by normal breeding. When time is up, its butterflies will be available to purchase as Special Visitors or – if you have at least one individual of one of the butterflies – by laying eggs for flutterbucks or using the Special Ability to lay an egg for free. }|reward}} | For completing the set during the time limit, }|reward}} | Decoration = a third and animateded Decoration | Upgrade = an alternate form and an upgrade of the rarest butterfly's Special Ability}} as reward will be awarded.}} }} }} }|afplaces}} | }|afplaces}} }}} | ffb = Les fleurs odorantes sont dispersées dans la forêt selon vos récoltes de miellat. La grenouille et l'abeille vous en donnent quand vous les nourrissez. | ffbm = Les fleurs odorantes sont dispersées dans la forêt selon vos récoltes de miellat. La grenouille et l'abeille vous en donnent quand vous les nourrissez. Vous en obtenez également en accomplissant certaines missions. | ffs = Les fleurs odorantes sont dispersées dans la forêt selon vos récoltes de miellat. La grenouille vous en donne quand vous la nourrissez. Elles sont également disponibles dans la boutique. | ffbs = Les fleurs odorantes sont dispersées dans la forêt selon vos récoltes de miellat. La grenouille et l'abeille vous en donnent quand vous les nourrissez. Elles sont également disponibles dans la boutique. | ffbms = Les fleurs odorantes sont dispersées dans la forêt selon vos récoltes de miellat. La grenouille et l'abeille vous en donnent quand vous les nourrissez. Vous en obtenez également en accomplissant certaines missions ou dans la boutique. | }|settype}}=Wisp | Les fleurs odorantes sont obtenues en capturant les volutes (wisp) produites par la voluteuse (Wisp Mother), with a }|afplaces}}. | }} }} }} | Butterflies Set§Flutterpedia.png | |}} }|butterfly1}} | * # }|butterfly1}}|number}} }|butterfly1}}|disp_name}} | }} }|butterfly2}} | * # }|butterfly2}}|number}} }|butterfly2}}|disp_name}} | }} }|butterfly3}} | * # }|butterfly3}}|number}} }|butterfly3}}|disp_name}} | }} }|butterfly4}} | * # }|butterfly4}}|number}} }|butterfly4}}|disp_name}} | }} }|butterfly5}} | * # }|butterfly5}}|number}} }|butterfly5}}|disp_name}} | }} }|butterfly6}} | * # }|butterfly6}}|number}} }|butterfly6}}|disp_name}} | }} }|butterfly7}} | * # }|butterfly7}}|number}} }|butterfly7}}|disp_name}} | }} }|butterfly8}} | * # }|butterfly8}}|number}} }|butterfly8}}|disp_name}} | }} }}} | Decorations Set§Decoration.png | | }} For hatching and raising every butterfly of the set to adult at least once, you'll be rewarded with the }|deco}} Decoration, for perfecting it, you are able to get the Deluxe }|deco}} Decoration, too. }|reward}} | }|reward}} }}} | Decoration = Set§Decoration_Special.png | }} ;Limited Exclusive Decoration For perfecting the set within the event timeline, the special animated Exclusive }|deco}} Decoration was awarded. | Upgrade = Set§Upgrade.png | }} ;Special Ability Upgrade and Exclusive Alternate Form For perfecting the set within the event timeline, the }|butterfly8}} | }|butterfly8}}|disp_name}} | }|butterfly7}} | }|butterfly7}}|disp_name}} | }|butterfly6}} | }|butterfly6}}|disp_name}} | }|butterfly5}} | }|butterfly5}}|disp_name}} | }|butterfly4}} | }|butterfly4}}|disp_name}} | last released butterfly}} }} }} }} }} received an Alternate Form and a decreased recharging time of its Special Ability. }} }} | Attraction Flowers }|settype}} }}} | Regular | Set-Flower = } }} | } }} }} }} }|notes}} | Notes }|notes}} }} | | }|settype}} }}} | Regular = Category:Regular Set | }|settype}} Event Category:Limited Set}} }} }|available}} }}} | No = | | Category:Unavailable}} | }} Category:Tweak Templates